


The Wildfire We Embody

by venomhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomhwa/pseuds/venomhwa
Summary: Wooyoung was an arsonist that set fire to San's soul everytime he smiled in his direction.





	The Wildfire We Embody

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story! This time Woosan eheh

The last box was opened and completely taken care of. Finally Wooyoung finished moving to his new bigger apartment, closer to his dancing studio. The last few days were tiring and demanding but with the help of his friends, he was done. Now, not only did he have space to invite his group of friends, also had space and permission to adopt a dog. 

And so he did. He adopted a baby shiba and named it Gyu. Guess he had to scratch that off his bucket list. Gyu was a small caramel tinted boy that love to play and chew on Wooyoung’s sofa. The dog also loved going out for walks and meet the other neighbors. Everyday, at dawn and at dusk, Wooyoung walked Gyu out through the new neighborhood. And it was in the hot summer night that Wooyoung met San for the first time. 

Gyu’s eyes lit up when he saw San’s dog, an old Saluki hound that reached almost over Wooyoung’s thigh. It was named Seung and just as Gyu it loved going out, running around and meet other neighbor pets. 

It was accidental but Wooyoung and San began scheduling their walks out in order to meet each other. The universe did its job, now it was time for both of them to do theirs. San was also new in the neighborhood, moved to be closer to his university, he was a senior majoring in performative arts. Slowly San drifted into Wooyoung’s circle of friends, would spend time in his house and even visit him in his dance studio. Months was what it took for the inevitable spark to lit up like an unstoppable wildfire. Wooyoung’s whole body was on fire when San smiled, when San wiggled his eyebrows, when San looked so domestic while cooking in his apartment, when San played with Gyu, when San showed the choreography he was practicing for his presentations at the University. The list of things that set Wooyoung on fire was too big, it would take the entire Amazonian forest down to actually write it up. But Wooyoung is eco-friendly so he won’t write it up. The boy just likes the feeling of surprise every time that fire burst once again. 

Sure, San didn’t want to confess that way however what control did he have in his own emotions? His finals came up and so the annual performative festival that was held yearly at his university. Just like his peers, he’d perform, however, accounting to his brilliant results, the school gave him time for a solo stage completely planned by the boy. And, as always, San gave his best through the whole process proving once again he figured what the stars had planned for him in that lifetime. 

After the festival, his class went out drinking and have fun to celebrate all the years of hard work that took them to gain their diploma. San, on the other hand, passed that opportunity because he found Wooyoung on his way out and the boy couldn’t refuse the other’s suggestion: “Let’s celebrate together?” 

After going for teokbokki and a moderate amount of soju, they decided to grab some late night ice cream for dessert. 

“You were amazing on stage Sani.”

“That’s the 16th time you say that Woo. You really liked it didn’t you?” 

“I liked it because you have a lot of potential. And well, it’s you.”

That made San stop on his tracks. The butterflies in his stomach were acting up again and he knew he couldn’t control his mouth when they did. “What do you mean?”

“That means you can make anything great when you put your mind and soul on it. It means your whole aura exudes a blinding happiness that’s contagious. It means- okay I stopped.” Wooyoung giggled nervously knowing he blabbered too much once again. Just like San, his brain didn’t know how to stop when he started. 

“No, continue.” San entered the other’s personal space, spooning out a small bit of his ice cream and making wooyoung eat, a normal habit they had developed recently. “Maybe I want to say I feel the same way and that perhaps I have felt that since we met and how I’m dying to kiss you right now so-“ The boy made a sudden pause, the blush on his cheeks dancing violently. “Can you hurry up and eat your ice cream? I want to kiss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!!
> 
> This was a small story I wrote to Nat in her letter because she loves Woosan eheh Thanks to my bestest beautiful beta, peach! 
> 
> My twitter is @meowhwas let's be moots there eheh
> 
> Bye Bye Stay Hydrated!!


End file.
